Baby, It's Cold Outside
by KayKayeLLe
Summary: Songfic (I know- ah! Trust me it's OK.) complete with Mary, Wilson, and cold weather. What more do you need in life? . . One shot fic


A/N: **This is a one parter**, a Mary/Wilson seasonal fic. This takes place in Buffalo, Season 6, in Wilson's apartment. Billy is… anywhere you want to put him that's not with our two lovebirds.

This is a songfic, based semi-loosely around the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside." Lyrics can be found at the conclusion of the story. I guess you can then conclude where the title was lifted from.

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven (characters, settings, or anything else) or the song used in this story.

-

Baby, It's Cold Outside 

-

"Mary, could you clear the rest of table?" Wilson asked from the sink. 

"Sure, why not," she muttered as she wiped spaghetti off a dish and into the garbage. Wilson didn't hear her and she had no intentions of him listening to her anyway. "I only made most of the meal and set the table- and I'm supposed to be the guest, but that's OK."

Mary and Wilson had been exchanging this less-than-playful banter all night now. They really weren't fighting over anything, but for they were both just frustrated with one another. Nothing seemed to be going right and they both could feel it, but no one really worried. Their actions did not have any detrimental or truly malicious qualities.

"Fine," he said. Of course he had heard Mary. "Be a little princess and don't help. Oh, and how many meals have I cooked for you Mary?"

She dropped the napkin she was holding onto the table in and emotional fashion. "Totally by yourself? Not that many. And I am not a princess."

He smiled, but she didn't see it. Mary continued to help him, even though she really didn't want to, and they finished shortly. Instead of sitting on the couch like normal, they wandered into his bedroom. Wilson sat on one corner of the bed, and Mary sat on the other, facing the opposite direction.

They both sat staring at the floor. Nearly twenty minutes passed before anyone said anything.

"So…" Wilson said. She didn't respond. They could have easily started up a conversation; that was not the problem. They just didn't feel like talking to one another. Mary sneezed loudly and Wilson handed her the box of tissues off of his dresser. "I told you you're getting sick."

"I am not," she protested.

"Yes you are. It's that fireman's training."

"Fire_fighter_."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever. It doesn't change the fact that you're run down from doing too much."

"For your information, I am completely capable of doing everything that the training requires me to do, and then some."

"I'm sure you can," he said condescendingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked turning to face him.

"Nothing," he shot back.

"Is that what you're angry with me about? My stupid firefighting stuff? You told me-"

He cut her off. "I'm not angry."

"Yes you are."

"If I'm angry than so are you."

"So what if I am?"

Wilson sighed in a frustrated manner. "You're impossible tonight. I just love it when you're so nice to me."

She glared at him and stood up to get the remote control for the television Wilson had recently put in his bedroom. She turned on the power and started flipping through the channels.

"What are you doing?"

"Since talking to you is such a joy I've decided to leave. I want to get the weather before I go." She found the channel she was looking for but unfortunately it was on a commercial.

"You don't need that thing to tell you the weather, I can do it right now. It's bad out there. It's about five degrees outside, if you're lucky, and it's snowing like crazy- five inches tonight."

She half smiled. "So, what's going on in local news and sports?"

"Very funny," he commented as the channel came back on.

Mary listened intently to the weather report. Normally she wouldn't have checked, but the weather had been bad since the beginning of the week and had progressively gotten worse. Buffalo weather is always a challenge, but even the people who had lived there their entire lives were complaining. The station reported a "frost-bite advisory," as they put it, and warned anyone against going outside if it were possible. There was thirty mile an hour winds and Wilson had been correct about the five inches of snow. Three and a half had already accumulated and it was only 11:30. Blizzard-like conditions were imminent.

"Guess you're not going anywhere," he said in a smug tone.

She turned toward him and stood. "Oh yes I am. I sure don't want to stay here with you." Mary walked out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen to grab her coat off of the table. Wilson followed her closely.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asked.

Mary put her arm through one of the sleeves of her coat. "Yes. What's it to you?"

"You could stay here if you want. "

She stopped moving and stared at him. His comment had taken her off guard. "Wilson…"

"Mary." She laughed nervously at his audacity, and in the process sneezed again. This one almost shook the entire apartment. Wilson gave her another tissue and continued their argument. "You heard the weather. You're not supposed to be going out if you don't have to."

"I have to, I have to get home."

"You don't _have_ to. There's room here."

"Wilson." She sniveled.

"And you are getting sick. I know you are."

Mary looked him square in the eye. "No."

She walked a few steps to the door. Wilson reached out to her and put his hands on her waist. She paused on contact. "You'll freeze out there. There's already snow. I won't let you stand for an hour waiting for some train."

Mary turned around to him. "You won't let me, huh?" Her tone was much more lighthearted than before.

He smiled. "Nope."

She still looked slightly reluctant, but her conviction had diminished to almost nothing. "But-"

Wilson rubbed his thumb over her hipbone. "Mary," he said with a smile on his lips.

"At least let me call the Colonel. He'll be worried." She reached for the phone but he stopped her.

"He'll just offer to come pick you up. Forget about it. You're a big girl; it's not that big of a deal to stay the night."

She smiled, withdrew her hand, and took off her coat. "Fine, but if I am staying I'm going to sleep right now. And I am sleeping on the couch."

"Have it your way."

Wilson went into his bedroom and emerged with some blankets and two pillows for her. They both walked over to Wilson's brand new black, imitation leather couch.

"I must warn you," he said as he came out, "that couch is freezing. And the heat in this room is awful."

"Was that meant to entice me to sleep elsewhere?" she asked as she took the blankets from him.

He laughed. "No, that was meant to be informative."

She sat on the couch and started to put the blankets around her feet. "Well thanks but this is what I want."

"OK, but don't come crying to me when you're cold."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Wilson finally left Mary alone. He made sure she would be all right, said goodnight to her, and retired in his own bedroom. Within an hour he was dead asleep.

Mary, however, was not fairing as well. Wilson had been right about everything that he'd said. The fake leather was nearly impossible to warm up, and the room itself felt like it had never been heated in all of its existence. Her teeth started to chatter and she decided she'd had enough.

She went into Wilson's room and tapped him lightly on his shoulder. She hated to wake him, he was sleeping so peacefully, but after taking all the blankets off of her in order to get up she was colder than ever.

"Yes?" he mumbled without opening his eyes.

"I'm cold," Mary admitted.

Wilson tried his best not to smile as he lifted up the covers to his bed and allowed Mary to climb in herself. Mary got in and slept on the edge of the bed on her side, as far away from him as she could possibly be. Wilson appeared to have fallen back asleep quickly, but really he was forcing himself to stay awake until he had some indication that Mary was asleep. He waited thirty minutes and almost fell asleep twice, but there was no reassurance that she was comfortable.

Mary finally rolled over and looked right at him. She knew that he was still awake.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm still cold," she said forlornly.

Wilson rolled onto his back and opened his arms. With a bit of hesitation, Mary climbed on top of him, tucking her arms into her chest to retain the little body heat that she had. Wilson wrapped the covers around them and then wrapped his arms around Mary's back loosely. Her body really was freezing.

"You're getting sick."

"I am not," she protested. She snuggled into him until she found a comfortable position and stopped moving.

"Mare?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you OK with this?"

She knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yeah, I'm fine. I trust you Wilson. Just don't-"

"I won't. And you're right to trust me."

"Aren't we smug?" He laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

-

End 

-

**_"Baby, It's Cold Outside"  
_**Written by Frank Loesser

I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands they're cold as ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well, maybe just one drink more - Put some records on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the use in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Baby it's cold outside

I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
Your welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh, your lips are delicious  
Well, maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before

I've got to get home - Baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Just think about my life long sorrow  
At least there'll be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
Baby it's cold outside


End file.
